


The Best Boyfriend Ever

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve take a trip to New Jersey.  In winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I love tropes, but I have to admit that this ficlet is my reaction to a common H50 fanon trope which is beginning to freak me out a bit.

The blast of frigid air slammed into Danny as he exited the airport doors, and he shivered, his shoulders automatically hunching in self-defense. He stopped walking, momentarily frozen with shock, tucking the hand holding the rental car keys into pants pocket, while the fingers of his other hand tightened on the handle of his rolling suitcase. He'd remembered New Jersey as cold, but this was either a whole new level of freeze his balls off cold, or living in Hawaii had destroyed his resistance to any temperature below tepid. 

Beside him, Steve stopped too, and bent over to pull a black wool coat out of his suitcase. He started to put it on but paused with one arm inserted. "Don't you have a coat?"

"A coat? Of course I have a coat. I have several amazingly warm, wonderful coats, all of which I left with my parents in New Jersey because I knew I wouldn't need them in Hawaii and do you have any idea how much it costs to ship things from the mainland?"

"Here, take - " Steve tried to give Danny his coat, but Danny was already protesting.

"Are you kidding? So you can be cold instead? And have you looked at the length of that coat? Because I have and I do not need to trip on the extra yard of material that will drag on the ground."

Maybe Steve was cold, or maybe he could tell when he would lose a fight, because he was already shrugging into the coat before Danny finished. "At least take the gloves and the hat," he insisted, offering a pair of leather gloves, lined with thick fleece, and a stocking cap.

"All that's going to do is make the rest of my body aware that it's freezing and how do you have such good gear for cold weather? You are the quintessential island boy."

"My dad shipped me to the Midwest when I was 16, Danny. And then I went to Annapolis for four years. I've fed cows and done parade drills in the snow more times than I can count. When I became a SEAL, I learned to study weather conditions before planning any mission." Steve tugged the gloves on his hands and the cap on his head as he talked, covering his ears well. 

"Hmphf," Danny snorted articulately. That made complete sense, not that he wanted to admit it. "If you're done gearing up, let's go find the car."

"You go wait inside," Steve suggested, digging into Danny's pocket, yanking the rental car keys from Danny's fingers and dropping them into his own pocket, even as Danny tried to bat his hand away. "I'll find the car and call you when I've reached the curb here."

"This is New Jersey, Steve. Do you have any idea how complicated this airport is?"

"Yes, I do." Steve's tone was patient, but his expression was nearing aneurysm face, and having his hair and ears covered made his jaw line look even firmer. "I'm a SEAL. I studied the schematics for the airport, the route to your parents, and all the locations that we expect to visit."

Danny found that information irritating, not endearing. No, not at all endearing, that Steve would prepare so well for his first meeting with Danny's parents. "What, you don't think I can drive you around? You think I don't know how to navigate in New Jersey any longer?"

"I'm a SEAL," Steve repeated, briskly rubbing his gloved hands up and down Danny's arms. "Studying the logistics for any new city is simply habit."

"This isn't a mission, Steven. This is visiting my parents. You don't need to know the back exits that will allow you to escape from bad guys with semi-automatics trying to kill you."

"Danno. Please." Steve cupped Danny's face, chasing away the chill as he pressed a kiss on Danny's lips, and another on his forehead. "Please go inside and wait for me. I'll be right back."

"Yes, alright, I'll just wait," Danny said sulkily, because he was simply too cold to keep arguing, wheeling his suitcase inside. As soon as the doors whooshed behind his back, delicious hot air warming him up, Danny turned to watch Steve in his long, black coat and ridiculous hat stride confidently toward the rental car lot, booted feet crunching in the snow. The coat's dark fabric made Steve appear majestic, even taller and his shoulders broader than his standard shirt and cargo pants. 

With his morale improved by no longer shivering, Danny admitted to himself that he'd been ungracious about Steve being the better organized one, and he'd have to thank him nicely and make it up to him tonight. Because truly, a competent, caring Navy SEAL who would brave the cold to return triumphantly with the heated rental car made the best boyfriend ever.

~ the end ~


End file.
